Nordic Strip Club
by Jadzia1208
Summary: Extra money is always good, especially for a tight group of friends, but it's the way you choose to earn said money that makes it interesting. Ships: DenNor and SuFin


The self owned business was quiet as the afternoon fell upon the city... _was_ quiet at least.

"Can you lay off hitting on me for five minutes?" Lukas groaned as he walked into the building with his boyfriend, Mathias, and his brother, Emil.

"I'm not asking for much!" Mathias countered, walking beside Lukas to get his attention. "Considering what you do for a living a lap dance doesn't seem like much."

"You guys have relationship problems." Emil sighed as he walked past them, waving slightly at Tino and Berwald who were here before them.

"I could fire you, you know! I have that power!" Mathias continued to argue without acknowledging what Emil said or the other couple near by.

"Like you'd do that." Lukas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while turning to face Mathias.

"We have another dancer!" Mathias pointed over to Emil who gave them a thumbs down.

"He won't do private dances, you'd lose fifty percent of the money you earn from us and you know it." Lukas glared at Mathias before looking at Emil to prove a point he tried to make every day.

"I'm still not doing them!" Emil said when Lukas looked at him, refusing to let people touch him.

Lukas sighed and turned his back to Mathias to sit on one of the bar stools by Tino, who was giggling at Lukas and Mathias's fight. Emil huffed and turned to Mathias who was still pouting about being rejected. He shook his head slightly and walked off to the back room to find what he was going to be wearing today. Lukas turned on the stool to finally look back at Mathias.

"So what's the theme for tonight?" Lukas asked and, as Mathias went to answer, Emil came back to the main room holding a police hat.

"Are you kidding me?" Emil question, finding the 'uniforms' completely ridiculous.

Lukas glared at Mathias who smiled awkwardly. "You know I don't decide the themes! The guests do!"

Emil rolled his eyes and put the hat on his head, knowing it was going to be a long night. Tino smiled and tried to lighten the mood; grabbing a drink he had pre made.

"We have a special drink tonight! It's called 'The Taser' and it's two shots of vodka, a shot of tequila, a shot of fireball whiskey, and bar soda!" Tino smiled, having thought of the drink the night prior.

Lukas looked at the mug and picked it up, taking a sip. "You always make the strongest drinks." He stood up with the drink still in his hands and continued to drink it as he walked to the backroom with Emil to get changed and ready.

Mathias sighed and looked around to make sure everything was stocked and ready. "Berwald, will you go and turn on the music and lights?"

Berwald nodded and stood up with waving goodbye to him and walked to the control room. Mathias walked behind the bar and stood next to Tino to finish putting the bottles of alcohol on the shelves behind the bar. The club was silent for a few minutes after as everyone prepared for the day, Emil eventually coming out of the back to help Mathias. Tino hummed happily with a smile on his face as he prepares a few more drinks while Lukas hid himself in the dressing room. It was mostly because he liked the time to himself before having to please people all day but Mathias, of course, believed it was because Lukas wanted to hide himself from him, which wasn't completely false. So there he sat, sipping away at his alcoholic beverage until he heard the stage music booming through the thin walls.

With one last chug, Lukas finished off the drink and stood. Straightening the skin-tight leather that had become wrinkled from him crossing his legs, Lukas made his way out of the backroom with the glass in hand. As if he had been waiting, Mathias popped around the corner to grab Lukas around his waist. With a swift movement, he pulled him to his chest to hug him tightly and nuzzle his face into Lukas's pale neck just to bite him playfully; however, Lukas obviously wasn't amused.

"You look really hot in the police costume." Mathias cooed even as Lukas started to push him away.

"You say that after every new outfit." Lukas rolled his eyes and looked around, his purple eyes following Berwald as he went to unlock the main door. The music often caught people's attention, so Lukas knew customers would soon be flowing in.

Mathias pouted and continued to hold Lukas even after he saw the doors unlocked. Toying with the bottom of the tight blue vest, Mathias moved his head to be level with Lukas's and inched forward to take his earlobe in between his teeth. He bit down gently, running his tongue over his smooth skin until Lukas pulled away but didn't do so without a quick kiss.

"Aww come on, we have time~!" Mathias continued to smile as Lukas wiggled out of his grasp.

"This isn't a brothel…" Emil mumbled as he passed by on his way to the stage, tipping the plastic hat over his indigo eyes.

Lukas nodded a bit in agreement as he strutted away from Mathias to take the clear mug back to Tino. With a small giggle from the amusement of watching the two's interactions, Tino accepted the glass and started cleaning it with a moist rag, watching as people slowly trickled in. It was a large group on arrival, all men no older than twenty-five and had seemed to have already been to a couple of other bars that lined the strip. Emil had already begun dancing on the stage on the skinny metal pole that extended from the red felt floor of the lit up stage to the black ceiling some six feet above him. He wasn't the most skilled dancer, but he got the job done, spinning slowly and seductively on the pole without noticing the party's entrance. It wasn't until one of them whistled a catcall at him that he perked up and came out of his own little world, blushing lightly because he was completely unprepared, debating getting off the stage to hide his embarrassment but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Mm, dip down sweetheart." One of the men mused, leaning forward to rest his upper body on the stage edge after he caught Emil's attention.

That was enough for him already since he was way too sensitive to hear comments like that from strangers. Doing the opposite of what the older man asked, Emil straightened his legs to stand against the pole. About to turn to walk away when he met eyes with his brother who was striding over; his hands full with several glass bottles and cups. Before any of the men could say a word about Emil's halting, Lukas politely (for the most part) pushed his way to the middle of the five to ten guys that were huddled around the front of the stage. It was only a few seconds before their hands started to roam but, luckily, that's what the drinks were for. Any fingers lingering around Lukas's body for more than a couple of seconds was filled with a drink until he was able to create a path to the higher ground. When he got there he smoothly jumped up enough to pull himself on to the tiled part of the stage.

Emil paused to watch his older brother since it always amazed him how someone who consistently went out of his way to avoid contact with others could suddenly entrance seven men at once without a word or action. And Lukas continued to do so flawlessly, leaning back with his arms supporting him; he tilted his head backwards slowly. Though his eyes shone the same blank emotion, his body spoke more, lifting a leg to rest his foot on the closest man's shoulder (which just so happened to be the one drooling over Emil) like he was using him as a foot rest to make himself comfortable.

"You're out of line inmate. No looking at my partner like that." Lukas shook his head and shifted forward again, pushing the man's chin up with a single finger so they were easily eye-to-eye, "You're going to make me jealous."

A wicked grin few over the man's face and the others quickly joined him, crowding around Lukas. It was at this point that Emil began to feel a little useless since this certainly wasn't the first time his big brother had to swoop in to save him, sacrificing his body and pride in the process. He didn't want it to happen again, Lukas would be stuck around these guys all night if he ran off; however, because of this realization, Emil took a shaky, unsure step forward to make himself present again. This certainly caught the attention of the obviously horny men and half the group shifted over to the younger male. Lukas looked up curiously when the group moved and frowned slightly at the sight of Emil moving down to his hands and knees under the command of the man since he still saw him as way too innocent for this kind of job.

The disappointed look wasn't enough to stop Emil though and this was clearly shown by his actions. Ignoring the curdling feeling in his stomach that urged him to stop, he undid a single button on the vest that was rubbing at his skin. The motion was slight but presentable for it revealed his left nipple very clearly. This wouldn't seem like much but to a group of over-excited, drunken men, it certainly got them going. There was a few catcalls from the crowd, along with pleading shouts to tell Emil to take more off. Once again, he obliged and leaned back to rest his body weight on his toes and ankles. With the assistance of his knees, the display of his body could be seen at any location in the club, which was just what he wanted. Throwing away the innocent mind he tried to live with, he plucked open each of the three remaining buttons on his uniform, turning the dance into a strip show. No later than the last piece of plastic being shoved through the small hole did the men act, pushing their bodies on to the stage in an attempt to get closer to Emil yet again. And this time they succeeded with no difficulties, wanting to waste a second. Only moments after a couple of them scramble on to the platform did clothes start flying, the sight barely being caught by Lukas. He hadn't been paying much attention because he wanted nothing to do with that kind of treatment to his brother; however, when the sight of flashy clothing entered his peripheral vision, he became interested.

Using the palms of his hands as leverage, Lukas pushed his body up more in pursuit of seeing over the sea of heads. His luck was not good for he was only able to steal a glance of some pale skin that must have belonged to his brother. After that he hastened his actions, of course fearing the worse and refused to let anything more happen. Lowering himself off the black high stool to his nimble feet, he started his strut across the colorfully lit up dance floor. He had one certain destination, a dark corner on the right most side (no more than ten feet away) of the double door entrance to the club. There Berwald stood on watch in case any brawls or inappropriate behavior broke out. Mostly he stood patiently since it was rare for situations to go as far as someone having to get thrown out (that and the charm of Mathias could stop almost any fight). The actions being performed on Emil didn't technically call for Berwald's assistance because it was voluntary but with a request and a bit of persuasion, Lukas could get him to see things through his eyes. So it only took a second for Lukas to come to a halt in front of the friendly giant.

"Berwald, I need your help." Lukas sighed and loosely crossed his arms, ready to make his argument.

The taller man, with his arms already intertwined together, let his eyes drift to meet Lukas's. He remained quiet for a moment since he didn't typically take orders from Lukas but, as a friend, he felt obligated to at least listen. With a slight motion of his head, Berwald nodded in a way just to show he was willing to learn the magnitude of the situation, not promising to help yet.

Lukas took a deep breath and balled up his fists. He didn't do so in a threatening manner towards Berwald, but he could no longer evenly control his anger. His head naturally tipped away and to the side, breaking the eye contact to turn his head.

"It's Emil…" Lukas huffed, almost spitting out the last part. "The group of men over near the stage are taking it too far. You know how shy he is and he's barely of age-"

Berwald admonished him after cutting him off. "Did Mathias send you?"

"Well no, but he's not even around the stage to see!" Lukas quickly rebounded after being caught off guard.

"Did Emil agree?" Berwald ignored Lukas's statement, knowing exactly what questions to ask.

Lukas paused again as his mind told him to lie but he knew the consequences if he did. It didn't matter if they had Emil's consent; he was like a kid to Lukas and didn't completely understand the severity of his actions.

"Yes." Lukas admitted in a defeated tone, openly confessing that Berwald truly (by the rulebook) had no reason to get involved.

Berwald's emotion flashed for just a moment in an almost sympathetic way but kept his focus to slowly shake his head. With the information Lukas had given him, he found no reason to intervene and disrupt so many paying customers. It was obvious Lukas was distraught and shaken by this but his job was to take care of troublemakers. Beside, he thought, Emil works here too, it had to happen eventually. Lukas noticed Berwald's silence and soon could take it no longer; they were wasting time after all.

"But that doesn't matter right now." Lukas spoke up before Berwald could deny him, "He's nineteen, Berwald, his emotions control him, and he doesn't understand how big of a deal this is." His head drew upward to lock eyes again, with him again, though he had to tilt his head so much.

"He's defenseless and they're drunk off their ass, like hell that that's going to go well." Lukas finished his statement.

Berwald held perfectly still as Lukas ranted but wasn't sure how to react. He could get in a lot of trouble if he clashed with so many people but he deeply wanted to help his friend. Not breaking the line of sight between them nor speaking up to clearly voice his opinion. Berwald arched his back enough to use the force of his back against the hard surface to level his body into a proper standing position. Lukas was slightly befuddled about Berwald's change in posture but chose to believe he was moving to assist him. His guess was luckily correct though Berwald didn't seem so key on admitting it. Silently, he pulled himself away from his corner and from Lukas to broadly move towards the stage where more than a couple men had crammed on. He followed the same path as Lukas took to get to him until he was standing only a few feet from the group. Not pushing his way through quiet yet since he wanted to see for himself what was going on for himself. There was a nearby table sitting to the right of him and, though there small shot glasses and whiskey rocks sat empty on its smooth marble, it looked abandoned now. Because of this he was right to assume it was not in use and hastily pushed the glasses to the edge of the round table, hoping the fragile glass wouldn't fall and break. Using the black and red bar stool slightly pushed underneath the table and his palms resting on the table, he began to pull himself on top of it. He roughly planted his foot in the middle of the chair and his arms flexed as he easily pushed his body up enough to turn quickly so he was sitting down. In this position he was able to pull his feet up to finally be standing on the slab. Though it was not near stable, Berwald had good balance and did not fear it tipping over. Once regaining awareness of his surroundings, he looked towards the crowd and, more specifically, the stage flashing with colorful lights. He scanned over it for a moment before spotting Emil and immediately understood why Lukas was so concerned.

Emil still sat towards the boundary of the stage but instead of just a few hands on him, there were multiple bodies surrounding him. Since they were seated in a circle formation around him (some even positioned almost in the middle of the stage), he was in a situation equivalent to an animal being tapped in a cage. He couldn't move more than a few inches without being in the arms of a stranger but even being cornered Emil still looked perfectly content with himself. Emil wasn't moving around to get away or to move towards them, rather sat without moving a muscle and let them do as they pleased, and they were doing just that. All but Emil's latex shining shorts had been removed and even those were being eyed by a few of the more greedy men. So much of Emil's pale chest was showing and they were making the best of it. Hands that originally only glided over skin in less sensitive places now gripped and rubbed at his pecks and hips.


End file.
